Many open office space areas are very large. For example, in an area of 30,000 sq./ft. there may be 100-200 partitioned work spaces. Most open office area lighting, smoke, fire and gas detector deployments are controlled by a few switches, circuits or circuit breakers for the whole space. This provides an all or nothing approach to controlling overhead lights and other detectors in theses spaces.